EISSSH
by hikariadi
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Michiru deja a Yaten por otro chico? Ven y descubrelo aqui n.n


Isssh- Desperté por fin de ese mal sueño- Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer querida Michiru

**Ocasión que se pasó, pájaro que voló. Yaten * Michiru**

Dedicado al foro de "El destino de una estrella", donde tengo a mis queridas Chingus

* * *

Un día sábado por la mañana la invite a que saliéramos juntos. Desde niños, cuando íbamos en kínder y jugábamos a ser pareja, yo me enamore de ella, sin embargo no fe hasta muchos años después que ella comenzó a corresponderme. Sin embargo ese día todo fue extraño y diferente.

-¿Hola?- Le marque desde el sofá de mi casa en donde me encontraba recargado.

-Ah hola Yaten ¿Cómo estas?- Contesto ella fríamente, ¿desde cuando me llama Yaten solamente?

-Pues, bien amor. ¿En donde te encuentras tú?-

-Mmmm, estoy en la biblioteca, sabes, tengo un examen hoy, así que no creo que podamos vernos si eso tenias planeado, bueno, te dejo, tengo mucho que estudiar, espero pases un bonito día- Y colgó sin mas ni mas ¿Que le ha pasado a mi sirenita?

El domingo fue lo mismo, pero mucho peor.

-Buenos días sirenita ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Este, muy bien- Al parecer estaba muy contenta, comenzaron a escucharse risas del otro lado del auricular- jaja bueno, oye tengo que colgar, disculpa luego te marco.

Yo no me preocupe, yo pensé que se estaba divirtiendo con unas amigas o algo, pero al reflexionarlo, era demasiado temprano para que saliera con sus amigas, normalmente, a esas horas ella sigue descansando.

Salí a tomar un café matutino, como es habitual en mi, tome un periódico y comencé a hojearlo, pero bah, no podía concentrarme, todo lo que me rondaba en la cabeza era ella y su extraña actitud.

En la tarde fui a visitar a unos amigos, al lugar que siempre frecuentamos, en donde tocamos en una banda llamada "Happy 'three' friends" je, obviamente, ese no fue mi idea sino de el idiota de mi hermano, es que así le quería poner Seiya, el mas payasito de todos por cierto.

Bueno, la cosa es que de repente la vi, hermosa como siempre, vistiendo unos tacones altos, sus piernas al descubierto, un mini vestido azul turquesa, su hermoso cabello suelto, pero su mano iba del hombro de un tipo, hasta eso medio atractivo, pero eso no me intereso, porque en cuanto vi eso me enfurecí.

-Vaya, siempre tan temperamental- Me vio y comenzó a decirme cosas que no creí- por eso te deje, eres un aburrido, tu cabello grisáceo te hace ver viejo, y pienso que los hombres que hacen ejercicio, y tienen buen cuerpo son mucho mas atractivos que tu.-

-Sabes- totalmente fuera de mis casillas le conteste- jamás pensé que fueras a decir estas palabras ni yo a decirte estas, eres una niña, pensé que eras mas moderna, sofisticada, una verdadera señorita, pero ahora se que eres como cualquiera de esas chicas que andan por la calle.

Cuando menos pensé estaba en el suelo, me abofeteo con tal fuerza que me dejo tirado y humillado frente a mis amigos, quienes claro me dieron todo su apoyo, pero no sin que ella antes me pisoteara aun más con sus palabras.

-Sabes tu Yaten, eres mas repulsivo de lo que yo pensé, sin duda hice bien al cambiarte por Haruka, el si es un hombre de verdad, una vez llegue a fijarme en ti pero dejaste pasar la oportunidad de tenerme con tu actitud de niño mimado, ahora, adiós.-

Me dejo, fue paseando su estilizado cuerpo de la mano de aquel hombre, yo no pude hacer nada mas que quedarme en el suelo mirando hacia donde ella iba, sin darme cuenta gruesas gotas de agua, tanto fuera como adentro de ese establecimiento comenzaron a caer, unas de lluvia, otras desde dentro de mi ser y mas las que caían de mis ojos.

-Hey mi vida, despierta flojito, no crees que ya pasamos mucho rato en el parque- me sonrió con sus dientes blancos y ojos brillantes- anda, que luego tienes que tocar junto con los otros Three lights, y recuerda que yo soy tu fan numero uno.

Caí en cuenta que todo había sido un mal y terrible sueño, no mas que eso, y eso me alegro, pero a la vez me enojo. –ISSSH- Como odio ese tipo de sueños, es mejor para mí la realidad.

* * *

Bueno, como siempre, aun no me inspiro con historias un poco mas largas, pero espero pronto inspirarme para hacer una, bueno Seiyita siempre me sigue inspirando, ahh si ese hombre existiera. Mientras tengo a GD baby... ups no ese es de la sis, espero que no me regañe por llamrle asi a su amor, tengo a mi LMH, PJM, KSB, T.O.P (Es mio, aunque la donseng Yulma diga que es suyo) etc. Ehh mientras que las otras sis dejen de fantasear con mi Seiya mio XD n.*

Dejen sus comentarios, realmente son inspiradores n.n


End file.
